Nadie dijo que ser padre seria una tarea fácil
by nana-sa955
Summary: Una serie de capítulos acerca de la vida de unos padres poco experimentados y con un alto grado de peligro a la vuelta de la esquina. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches aqui traigo una series de capítulos acerca de la vida de ser padres... La idea surgio luego de una larga charla familiar y como no tenia mas nada que hacer luego de estas horas ya que hay un pequeño problema en Venezuela para no entrar en detalles, ahorita es imposible dormir...

Mmm sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo .

**Advertencia:** No esta beteado .. Asi que disculpen mis errores de ortografías y si se presenta alguna falta de redacción...

* * *

**Bienvenida .**

Capitulo 1

Habías terminado con un dolor de cabeza fuera de la habitación de parto, eso de los embarazos no eran tu fuerte y menos ver a John con un humor de los mil demonios que superaban a los que tenía mientras tenían sus riñas matutinas, luego de unos minutos caíste en cuenta … Parto … Valla ¿Padres? No te veías como padre, quizás a John si pero a ti no mucho, comenzando con que no tolerabas a nadie más que no sea John ...

-Es un niño felicidades- escuchaste decir a la enfermera de turno, extrañamente sentiste felicidad en ese preciso momento –

-Niño ..-susurraste emocionado-

Entraste a la habitación mientras pensabas que decirle a tu pareja, viste a John entretenido con un bulto entre sus brazos que se movía un poco, te acercaste a paso lento hasta llegar a su camilla y asomar la mirada para ver al tan nombrado producto de tus futuros ataques de celos para con John…. Pero no tomaste en cuenta que en el primer momento en que tus ojos se fijaron en esa carita tan adorable y frágil terminarías cediendo a sus caprichos infantiles…

-John hay que montar mas seguridad en el apartamento- susurraste –

-Sherlock , no exageres … -susurro mientras apartaba la manta del rostro del pequeño –

-No exagero hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa- gruñiste con indignación-

El simplemente bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño y beso su frente provocando que el bebe se removiera un poco, miraste a otro lado indignado mientras John le susurraba al bebe sonriendo.

-Bienvenido al mundo Hamish…-

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo cap arriba

* * *

Pañales

Capitulo 2

¿Cómo demonios habías terminado cambiando pañales y en ese estado tan deplorable? Así, John término teniendo una sesión de compras infantiles con Molly y te había dejado a ti a cargo de la casa y del pequeño, al principio todo había resultado tranquilo y perfectamente equilibrado, le diste su comida y luego lo llevaste al corral para que durmiera, pero todo se complicó a mitad de la tarde. El pequeño comenzó a llorar descontrolado, cosa que te hizo entrar en crisis, no soportabas tanto escándalo,.

-ahhh , Hamish por todo lo que más quieras cálmate…- susurraste cargando su pequeño cuerpo meciendo suave para tranquilizar su llanto –

Pero al parecer eso no le calmaría, más bien lograste que gritara aun con más fuerza de la te estabas permitido tolerar, luego de entrar nuevamente a tu cordura notaste que el bebe comenzaba a oler mal, suspiraste relajado al saber que era eso y no otra cosa, lo recostaste en la mesa(John no debía enterarse de que lo habías puesto ahí donde comen) y buscaste los utensilios que usaba John para limpiarle.

-Con que eso tenías –susurraste abriendo su pañal para limpiarle.-

-Hola Sherock ya…- escuchaste la voz del rubio frente a la puerta de su departamento para luego sentir algo húmedo y tibio chocar contra tu cara…-

Al parecer el niño se orino en tu cara y comenzó a reírse mientras aplaudía con sus manitos, como si eso fuese divertido, y para colmo John se había sumado a ese complot..

Para la próxima te encargarías de prepararle el biberón, no te arriesgarías a cambiar otro pañal mientras estuvieses vivo..

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Espero que les guste :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Perdon por la tardanza T_T , tenia miles de cosas por hacer y lo otro era que no me acordaba de la clave de fanfiction u.u sadasadas... Veré si puedo subir otro capitulo la próxima semana.

* * *

**Primeros pasos**

Capítulo 3

John te había mencionado que los bebes aprendían a andar a eso del primer año, claro que variaba con cada método de aprendizaje que recibieran, pero que todo era cuestión de esperar, cosa que no querías hacer, ¿para qué esperar tanto? Hamish ya tenía ocho meses y aun andaba gateando con mucha dificultad y eso te estaba poniendo de los nervios, querías que tu pequeño superara a los demás niños de su edad….

-Sherlock… Por favor, cálmate el aprenderá en su momento…-suspiro por enésima vez John, que ya se le comenzaba a notar la molestia por tu insistencia para con el pequeño…-

-Solo quiero que aprenda a caminar antes del año…- le dijiste indignado por la situación -

-Shelock el aprenderá a su manera, solo déjalo respirar –te dijo como su última palabra, dando por terminada la discusión –

Luego terminaste desistiendo a tus caprichos y preferiste dejar al pequeño en paz, y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, en esas semanas Lestrade te había llamado de un caso que se había hecho más largo y trabajoso, terminando contigo fuera de casa por dos semanas sin descanso, John se había quedado con el pequeño…

-_sherlock… ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaras? Hamish no para de inquietarse por que no estas. JW- _Leíste el mensaje el mensaje por sexta vez soltando un suspiro, terminarías en casa mañana por la mañana solo debías entregarle el reporte a lestrade y ya serias libre-

Cuando llegaste a casa, viste a John sentado en el mueble leyendo el periódico de la mañana y al pequeño Hamish en el suelo haciendo formas extrañas en una hoja blanca, soltaste un bostezo por el cansancio de las dos semanas , y la falta de sueño que ya tu cuerpo pedía a gritos tener.

-John ya llegue – dijiste sin más, captando la atención del pequeño volteando su rostro hacia a ti mientras sonreía.-

Lo que no esperabas era que el pequeño se levantara con algo de dificultad y empezara a dar cortos pazos intentando llegar hasta a ti, alzaste una ceja acercándote a él para que no se le hiciera más difícil llegar hasta a ti, el simplemente sonrió mientras llegaba hasta a ti y se dejaba caer como un saco en tus brazos mientras sus pequeñas piernas temblaban un poco por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Ves? Era solo cuestión de que le dejaras hacerlo por su cuenta…- te dijo John mientras volvía a fijar su atención en el periódico-

Hamish aprendió a caminar como tal en un año y un mes.

**Continuara…**


End file.
